Kidnapped
by TheAngelofFate
Summary: Bruce Wayne is in a meeting...in the middle of it he gets a call from someone...A call that scares him to the core... bad/short summary... Another Bruce/Dick father, son story YAY! Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

*Ooookay! So i planned to make this a one-shot... but now i have changed my mind! So i want to what you guys think! (review please) I will explain at the end of this*

* * *

><p>{10:45 p.m. Wednesday, Wayne Tower}<p>

"_Am I blue…Am I blue…Ain't these tears in my eyes tellin' you… Am I blue, You would be too..."_ went Bruce Wayne's phone.

He groaned softly, _I thought I had changed that… _His ward must have changed the song, when he wasn't looking. He looked around, hoping no one that was in his meeting heard that. Who the hell would be calling him when _he was in a meeting?_

He checked his phone. _Richard… _it read. He walked out into the hallway, instantly becoming worried. Dick only called Bruce on his cell phone if he didn't have his communicator on him, which was never.

"Dick?" he asked

Silence…

"Where are you?" Bruce said after two minutes went by

More silence. The Billionaire was starting to think that the line went dead. He thought for a second to hang up. But started to hear low coughing coming from the other end.

"Rich-"

"Ah!" came a wail of pain

"DICK!" Bruce said loudly, panic in his voice. Not caring that he knocked several of his co-workers to the ground as he fled Wayne Tower, and out toward his car.

He opened the door, heart pounding inside his chest. "Dick, I'm coming to get you-"

"N-No! Leavemealone" cried the thirteen year old, his words slurred together. Sounding like he was eight again.

The vigilante froze. He's heart sank when he heard how scared and broken his son sounded.

"I can't do that Dick" he said lovingly, sliding into the set of his car

Dick gave a small, sad whimper…_Beep, _the line went dead

"Richard!" his fatherly instinct going into over drive, as his hands shook.

Bruce breathed in deeply. _Okay… _He thought. _Calm down…..How could this have happened? _When Bruce left four hours ago, Robin was at Mount Justice. His son told him that he would wait for Bruce to pick him up when his meeting for a new Wayne Tech product was finished being discussed.

Since Dick knew that Bruce didn't have time to drop him off at home and then go to work. So the Dark Knight left, unworried. _So then why would he leave? _He thought. _Unless… _He took out his communicator.

"Batman to Justice League"

"_Bruce! Finally! I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past two hours!" _Flash's voice said frantic, and nervous.

"I was in a meeting, Have-" began Bruce, but was cut off

"_Shut up for two seconds, Listen- Mount Justice was attacked "_ the speedster said

"By who?" his hands staring to shake again

"_No one knows right now, but whoever it was, it was able to take down Canary and Red Tornado"_ replied Flash

"And the kids?" asked Bruce slowly,

Flash hesitated.

"Barry, What about the kids?" using his Batman voice

Barry sighed sadly. _"When Canary and Tornado came too, they found all five of Young Justice unconscious, and injured, but alive"_

"Five?" said Bruce a lump growing in his throat

"_Bruce…"_

"What?" asked Bruce quickly, knowing what was coming

The speedster hesitated again _"It got Dick…"_ he said finally

The Dark Knight bottom dropped out of his stomach. He sat in his car, in a haze-like state, for what seemed like hours.

"_Bru-?"_

"Do you know where he is?" he asked not caring at how hoarse his voice sounded

"_No not- -Wait! What is it Ollie?- Are you sure? Okay! Bruce, we know where he is! He's at-Ollie are you?- Ow! Okay, okay!- He's at Gotham Docks" _Barry answered at last.

"On my way" nodded Bruce turning his car on.

_"We'll meet you there"_ ending the connection.

"Hold on son"

* * *

><p><strong>*Okay! So as i said i trying really hard to make this a one-shot! But you guys are so awesome that i will make this into a two-shot or three, depends on how much you guys like it...But i want a favor from you guys...I would really love it if you guys could give me an idea on who took Dick... Leave it in a review (along if this is worth continuing) or just PM me your suggestion on who the baddie you would like to be...You guys are the best, and a thousand big thank you's to all of you who like my stories*<strong>

***Oh and Bruce's ringtone in the beginning...*smirks* I just couldn't resist... * **


	2. Chapter 2

*Okayyyy! So here is chapter 2.. Daddy Batman to the rescue Yay!...I gotta say that I'm getting _really _tired of waiting for the new episode of YJ...It's called "Misplaced" i know that much... but there hasn't been any new episode as of late and I'm getting very _very _annoyed! They said that it was suppose to air on the 6th of December..but its _pasted_ Decemeber and still no episode 19! WTH! Anyhoo! I realized that i haven't updated in a while so i hope you guys like chapter 2!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Hold on son"

Bruce drove to Gotham Docks like a maniac. Not even bothering to stop at any red lights on the road. In his review mirror he saw some cars almost collide with each other.

He made fast swift turns as he headed toward his destination, people crossing the street had to dive out of the way to avoid getting hit by the Billionaire. Bruce couldn't, _shouldn't _care right now about his reckless driving. His son was his main concern right now...

_**God! Please don't let me be too late!**_

Memories of him and Richard went through his mind.

_"Bruce? Hurry up! We're going to be late!" said a 9 year old Dick as he jumped up and down, smiling excitingly_

_Bruce chuckled "I have never seen any child your age, that is actaully excited about going to school Dick."_

_"Why shouldn't I be? I've heard alot of people say that Gotham Academy is the best school ever! This is going to be great!" Dick said grabbing his father's hand and pulling him toward the school or at least tried to. Bruce remained where he stood._

_"Dick, calm down! The school isn't going to go anywhere!" laughed Bruce as he looked down at his son._

_"No, but we will be late, if we don't hurry!" giving Bruce's sleave a tug. _

_"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" said Bruce smiling as he put his hand on Dick's shoulder and lead him into the school. Room 20 was Dick's homeroom, the bell rang, all the kids were waving goodbye to their parents._

_Bruce looked around, then knelt down and smiled slightly "Well have a good time Dickie" ruffling the boy's hair._

_Dick looked at Bruce when suddenly his throat became very tight. He swallowed. Until this moment, he hadn't realized how much he was going to miss his dad, even it was only for a couple of hours, he'd been to excited._

_He then right in front of everyone, wrapping his arms around Bruce's neck. His dad instanly embraced him as well, runnning a hand through his hair and rubbing his back._

_"You ready to go in?" his father asked. He shook his head. He felt Bruce smile._

_"You wanna go home? And try this on Monday?" a nod came from the Boy Wonder_

_The Caped Crusador smiled, He carried Dick back to his car and back home..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Happy Birthday Richard!" Bruce sang to a 10 year old Dick sleeping in his bed.<strong>_

_**"Thanks Bruce!" said Dick as he opened his tired eyes, but smiled nonetheless **_

_**Bruce sat on his son's bed, "Now I know that we don't give you presents until after dinner, but..." he trailed off and pulled a square wrapped gift from his roba**_

_**Dick smiled excitment on his face, he ripped the colorful paper off his gift and saw that it was a picture frame...But it already had a picture in it...**_

_**The picture was of him and his parents, it was taken only a week before they were killed. No reason, his mother loved to take pictures of the three of them, their house used to be filled with photo's of them doing crazy poses.**_

_**He smiled at the memories. "How did-?" he began to ask his dad**_

_**"I called the circus manager and asked if they kept anything that your parents owned, he gave me that" Bruce pointed to the golden and red frame. "He said that was your favorite one"**_

_**Dick swallowed. He put his arms around Bruce digging his fingers in the man's soft blue roba. He couldn't believe that his father went though so much just to get him a picture he thought he'd never see again. **_

_**"Dick?" asked Bruce worried he had upset the boy with his present**_

_**"Thank you" The Boy Wonder said honestly "Thank you so much, Dad"**_

* * *

><p>All these memories made Bruce even more determained to get his son back. He looked up and saw that he was already at Gotham Docks. How long had he been sitting here? He got out of his car, thankful that he put his uniform on before he came here. The person who took his son, wanted Batman's attention, well he's got it, But he is <em>so <em>going to regret.

Walking toward the warehouse he saw something in the dark sky... He looked closed and saw that it was...

_Oh God, No!_

"ROBIN!" Batman screamed

It was Robin, being held above the lake by only a rope and a crain. Batman looked at his son closer. His small body had patches of blood from the large severe wounds that were clearly visable in the light of the moon. Small, but very deep cuts covered his whole body, his left leg looked broken, as did his right arm, though the Dark Knight wasn't sure because it was tide around his back.

What really got Bruce's attention were his son's eyes...though covered by what was left of his mask on his redden face... They were open, but they weren't filled with laughter, love, and honesty. But cloudy white, unresposive, almost as if he were...

_No! Please don't let him be! He's all that I have left!_

"Robin!" he yelled again. This time his son moved his head up a bit.

"Well Batsy! How nice of you to finally show up!" laughed a voice

Anger swelled inside him. He didn't even need to think who said that. He _knew _who it was immediately.

"Joker!" Batman hissed looking around the docks and there near the lake, was the villian that causes him so much stress and and anger. Of all the villians in Gotham, Joker is the one he can't stand the most.

"Do ya like the little gift I gave to your flunky sidekick?" Joker laughed loudly. "I was going to give him something a bit more exsplosivly exciting...But than I thought what kid at this age doesn't want to fly" Joker grinned as he gave the rope that held Robin a good tug.

"Ah!" The Boy Wonder cried out in pain, as the rope tugged at his broken and injuryed body

Bruce's heart almost stopped. "Robin!" running toward his son, until something hit him hard in the chest, knocking him backward.

"Na, ah ah ah! Batsy! You don't want to spoil the kid's fun!" Joker smiled holding a metal pipe in his hand.

Batman glared. He quickly threw a batarang but the Joker dodged it, having it sore threw the air and cutting the rope holding Robin. He son falling into the dark cold lake below him.

"ROBIN!" he bellowed running again but was knock backward once more

"Let's have some fun for...ourselfs" laughed the psycotic clown, charging at the Dark Knight.

Batman moved, dodging the pipe and punching Joker in the jaw with everything he had, knocking him to the ground.

"Hahahaha!" he cackled sitting up on the cement

"You really _are _a ticked off little bat! Aren't ya?" Joker said. "Looks like I'm gonna have to do this more often" he gestered toward Dick.

Something inside Bruce snapped. He punched Joker, in every possible area. "You. Will. Not. Touch. Him. AGAIN!" Batman growled angrily at an already unconscious Joker. He handcuffed Joker to the warehouse, he wasn't taking any chances of him escaping.

He snapped his head up. "Dick!" bolting toward the docks, not even thinking twice or even taking a breathe. He jumped in after his ward. It took several heartaching minutes, but Bruce finally found Dick, but only he was unconscious!

"Dick! Wake up, Please!" pulling his cowl off his wet face, Bruce shook his son roughly

Dick remained still in his arms. _NO! Not now...Not again! Please!_

He moved Dick's wet hair from his face. His throat tighten, his vision blurred.

"Son...Wake up...Little bird" Bruce whispered shaking him again

Still nothing. _No... _He had lost everything now. Dick _was_ his everything, his world, his son... was...

_Oh God... _He closed his eyes, rocking back and forth. Suddenly he heard a cough, at first he thought that it came from him, then he realized...

"Dick?" he looked down

"D-Dad? W-What hap-happened?" Dick asked confused. He sounded so small and fragile. He embraced Dick tightly. Rubbing his hand on his back and arms to bring some warmth back into the small form.

"It's okay Dick, _Your _okay. Everything is fine now" he told his son, but more to himself. With no difficulty, Dick was able to embrace his father, with what strength he had at the moment.

Dick smiled tiredly. Burning his head in Bruce's chest. With the Boy Wonder still in his arms, Bruce walked back to his car and headed for Gotham City, headed for home...

* * *

><p><strong>*Sooooo What did ya guys think? I had a blased writing this chapter, but i didn't enjoy doing all that stuff to Dick! I would have exspanded the Batman Joker fight...But this story was about Bruce and Dick... Not Batman kicking the shisnets out of the Joker... I love BruceDick hurt and comfort moments! I can't get enough of them! XD Wish they would put more moment in the YJ series... Anyhoo Review Please! Reviews make my day! Please and thank you!***


End file.
